ReBoot
by Kathy-00
Summary: When Dean gets a chance to do everything over again, will things go differently this time? Or are the Winchesters doomed to always endure the same fate. Warnings: AU starting with the pilot.


Author's Note: it's been a long time since I've written anything and this is my first Supernatural story. Not sure where this is going, but hopefully people will enjoy it and it won't be too OOC. G

Warnings: AU from the Pilot.

RE-BOOT

Chapter One:

Breathless, Dean jerked forward, his chest slamming against the steering wheel. Eyes closed, watering against the pain, he drew in a shaky breath and let it out slowly. He felt a wave of nausea pass over him as he opened his eyes. A bout of double vision superimposed the image of Cas standing before him, glowing so brightly that Dean thought he'd go blind, over the dark street showing through the windshield of the Impala. For a moment, Dean thought it had all been a dream, but, then, he moved his hand to his arm, feeling the burning heat from the handprint imprinted there, even through the layers of leather and flannel.

Taking a deep breath, he climbed out of the car, and stood, looking up at the building. Unlike last time, the apartment was lit, and the sound of music reached his ears. For a second, he wished he could turn around, get back into the car, and just leave. But he couldn't. It had taken everything that Cas had left to do this, and Dean couldn't waste the angel's sacrifice. Steeling himself for what was about to happen, Dean began walking towards the building, his stride quickening with every step.

When he reached the door, he raised his hand to knock, but paused momentarily, the urge to flee coming over him again. Then, from inside, Dean heard laughter. Sam's laughter. Sam sounded so … young and happy. It had been so long since Dean had heard Sam sound like that. His hand went to his neck, feeling the amulet hanging there.

After their trip upstairs, when Dean had been so painfully made aware of his brother's version of Heaven, a version that did not include him, he had been driven to throw away the tangible symbol of what he had thought was their love for one another. He thought he'd never see the necklace again. But then, later, after everything had happened, he was going through Sam's things and he had found the necklace hidden in the bottom of Sam's duffle. Dean had clenched the amulet so tightly in his fist that he had drawn blood. Then, the necklace had resumed its former place around his neck and he hadn't taken it off since.

Letting the amulet drop, Dean pounded on the door with his fist.

"Are you expecting anyone else?" Jess asked when she heard someone pounding on the door. When Sam shook his head, only taking a moment to acknowledge her before turning back to his conversation with Brady, Jess rolled her eyes. When those two started talking law, they didn't notice anything else.

Smiling at Robin and Mark, Jess made her way to the door, becoming a little uneasy when another round of insistent knocking sounded. Leaving the chain on the door, she cracked it open. "Yes?" she asked the man standing on the other side.

Standing outside, Dean swallowed hard. For a moment, he saw Jessica as she had been that last time he saw her. The smell of burning flesh filled his nose and he coughed.

Concerned, Jessica opened the door wider. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Dean answered; his voice hoarse and rough. "I need to see Sam."

"Are you a friend of his?"

"You could say that."

The man smiled, but instead of being reassuring, the gesture caused Jessica to shiver, her earlier unease returning.

"I don't know –" she started to look over her shoulder, seeking out Sam.

"I'm his brother," Dean interrupted, causing her to look back at him in surprise.

"Oh. OH! I, uh –"

"Didn't know he had a brother," Dean finished. "Yeah, I figured. Can I come in?" he asked when she made no move to unchain the door.

"Sorry." Flustered, Jessica closed the door and undid the chain. Opening the door again, she gestured inside. "Please come in."

Dean brushed by her, eyes automatically seeking out his brother. His mouth tightened in disgust when he saw the guy standing next to Sam. Even from across the room, Dean could smell the scent of sulfur clinging to the possessed man. Hand moving inside his jacket to close around the hilt of Ruby's knife, Dean strode across the room, causing the people in his way to hastily more aside.

Slowly becoming aware of the commotion, Sam turned away from Brady, looking up in surprise as Dean came to stand in front of him. "Dean…"

"Sam, what's going on?" Jessica asked as she came to stand behind Dean, aware of the commotion he was causing. Behind her, she could hear their friends murmuring, feeling as confused as they sounded.

"Get everyone out of here now," Dean growled, his eyes not leaving Brady.

Angered, Sam started to protest, only to be cut off by Dean again. "If you want your girlfriend to still be alive next week, you'll get these people out of here."

Sam glanced at Jessica, seeing her jerk at Dean's words. Swallowing hard, he stepped past his brother. "Okay, sorry, but party's over, everyone." Hearing the protests from the guests, Sam raised his hands. "I know, and I'm sorry. But my brother just got here and I haven't seen him in a while. "

"Is everything all right?" Becky asked, her eyes darting between Sam and the new arrival.

"Yeah, of course it is." Sam walked over to Becky, putting his arm across her shoulders, steering her towards the door, relieved when their other friends started to follow. "We'll do this again. Next time at your place," he added with a laugh, hoping that his unease didn't show through.

"Oh, no, you don't," Dean warned, grabbing Brady's arm when he went to follow Sam's other friends out the door. "You're not going anywhere."

"Get your hands off of me."

Dean flashed the knife. "I don't think so. You're staying right here so we can have a little talk when these people leave."

"I don't think so."

"Christo," Dean uttered low as he leaned in close so he wouldn't be overheard by any of the other people in the room. When Brady jerked back, eyes flashing black, Dean could hear Jessica gasping in surprise behind him. "Be good. I don't want to have to gank you in front of all these people. Doesn't mean I won't, though."

Sam shut the door after the last of their friends and turned to face his brother. "Dean, what's going on?" he demanded as he turned back around. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw his friend. Quickly, he strode over, pulling Jessica back and behind him. "Dean?"

Jessica fisted the back of Sam's shirt. "What's wrong with his eyes?"

"Just the better to see you with," Brady laughed at her, before turning his attention back to Dean. He inhaled deeply, his nose wrinkling in disgust. "I don't know who you've been messing with, but that stench is disgusting." He jerked out of Dean's hold.

"Dean –"

"Not now, Sam." Dean stalked towards Brady. "I'm going to let you live so you can deliver a little message for me."

"Like you could ever hurt me," Brady scoffed. Then, as Dean started chanting softly in Enochian, Brady's eyes widened in surprise as he felt himself being pulled from the body he was possessing. "How –"

"Tell Azazel that his little plan isn't going to work this time around," Dean warned as he released the demon. "Go on, get out of here," he ordered when Brady didn't move. Pulling out the knife, he slashed across the demon's chest, chuckling when the other's eyes widened in surprise. "That's right, bitch. And the next time it's going straight through your heart if you don't get out of here now."

Pushing past Sam and Jessica, Brady ran for the door. "This isn't over," he warned as he paused in the doorway, looking back at the others, then he fled.

"Dean, what the hell is going on?"

Looking at his brother, Dean sighed, struck again by just how *young* his brother seemed. "Both of you pack a bag; I'll explain everything when we get someplace safe."

"No, Dean, I don't think so," Sam argued. "I want an explanation and I want it now. What was going on with Brady and what did you mean when you said Jess would be dead in a week." Sam reached back and drew Jessica to his side, wrapping an arm around her.

"If we don't get moving, your friend there will probably be back soon with reinforcements. I promise I'll explain everything, but for now, we have to get moving."

Sam considered his brother for a moment. While it had been a while since he'd seen Dean, the older man just seemed so different from what he remembered. Dean seemed so … weary. Like the weight of the world was resting on his shoulders and he might break at any time under the strain. "Let's go pack, Jess," Sam said, shushing her when she started to protest. For now, he'd do what Dean said if it meant keeping Jessica safe. But his brother would do some explaining. And soon.

Relieved when the couple moved past him on their way to the bedroom, Dean winked at Jessica. "Don't forget the Smurfs t-shirt."

Dean glanced in the rearview mirror. In the backseat, Sam and Jessica sat, leaning against each other. Meeting Dean's eyes, Sam demanded, "Okay, we're on the road. Now talk. Where are we going?"

"Bobby's."

"As in Bobby Singer? We haven't seen him in years. Not since he had that falling out with Dad."

Years for Sam had been mere moments for Dean. He could still see Bobby, stepping in front of him, protecting until the end. Feeling the warm spray covering him, Dean reached up a hand and rubbed it across his face, surprised when it didn't come away bloody. "Yeah, Bobby Singer."

"Dean, I don't understand what's going on. Where's Dad?" Sam glanced over at Jessica before looking forward again. "Is he on a *hunting* trip."

It was strange to hear Sam talk about their father like he was still alive. But, of course, he was now. Or was again. "I don't know. We haven't talked for a while. Look, I'm going to get us to Bobby's as quick as I can. I can't get into everything while we're on the road. Just get some rest while you can. Once we get there, you probably won't get a chance again."

"No, I want answers." Sam scowled when he caught the small smile on Dean's face in the mirror. "What? Is this fun for you? Things been too quiet lately?"

Dean shook his head. "No, just… I missed you." He met Sam's eyes once again. "Bitch," he added. He sighed when Sam only seemed to grow angrier. "If you're bored, I suggest you tell your girlfriend about the family business. Trust me; it'll make things a lot easier later on."

Unable to miss the obvious tension between the brothers, and the way Sam's body stiffened at Dean's last words, Jessica placed her hand on Sam's chest, causing him to turn towards her. "Sam?"

"I…" Sam began. He let out a long breath. "I don't know where to start."

"How about November 2nd, 1983," Dean suggested, then turned his attention back to the road when Sam began speaking.

Jessica listened in disbelief as Sam told her about their mother's death and their subsequent childhood, on the move, fighting evil creatures. "You can't be serious," she questioned when he finally finished. "It's… monsters, witches… they don't exist. They can't."

"They do," Dean answered when Sam remained silent. "And demons, too."

"Demons? Dad never went up against anything like that." Sam leaned forward and gripped the back of Dean's seat. "What's been happening since I went to school?"

"You mean since you abandoned us?" Dean couldn't help the note of resentment that crept into his voice.

"It wasn't like that! I wanted to go to school. I wanted to have a normal life. Why can't you accept that?"

Dean shook his head. "Whatever. It doesn't matter now." His shoulders slumped, the anger leaving. "For what it's worth, I do want you to have that, Sam. I just… "

"Just what?" Sam prompted.

"Nothing. Just… nothing."

Jessica looked between the two men, realizing that they truly believed everything that Sam had told her. She pulled out of Sam's hold.

"Jess?"

"I… I don't know, Sam. I just need some time to process this. It's a big adjustment." She wrapped her arms around herself.

Silence filled the car and Dean pushed down harder on the accelerator as they sped down the darkened highway.


End file.
